Almost a Dream
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Ashlyn Henderson never made plans but she had expectations and the one thing she never expected suddenly became a reality. She has problems accepting that it's almost a dream but not quite.
1. Chapter 1

As Ashlyn looked at her reflection, trying to keep calm despite the nerves that were washing over her like waves, her best friend walked up behind her and gave her a smile. "Ash, you'll be fine. He loves you. You have nothing to worry about." she said. Ash nodded gently and sighed quietly before looking back at her reflection, taking a deep breath and pulling herself away from the mirror as she heard the familiar tune start playing behind the closed door that led to the chapel. Her father walked in just then and smiled at her. "You ready, baby girl?" he asked as he held out his arm to her. Ashlyn just nodded, taking his arm and letting herself be led out of the room.

As her father led her down the aisle, Ash stole a few glances around before she looked towards the altar and when she saw him, she couldn't look away. The look on his face stole her breath away the same way it did every single time he looked at her and at that moment, she felt all her nerves fall away and a smile graced her face that she was certain was identical to the one he wore. As she neared the altar, she glanced at her brother and couldn't help but allow her smile to widen. Her thoughts were drifting and she let them.

As they reached the altar, her father kissed her forehead before heading back to his place beside her mom and Ashlyn looked up as she felt a hand being encased in another and she couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped her lips. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Not in her wildest dreams and she had definitely had quite a few.

**~Nine years earlier~**

"LOGIE! GIVE IT BACK!"

"No! You'll have to come get it!"

Ashlyn chased her brother down the halls of the second floor of their home, trying to get her teddy bear back. Logan had taken it from her, his intention being to tease her nonstop about it. She wasn't planning to let him. It wasn't like she slept with it. She just liked it's softness and plushiness. She just didn't want anyone knowing. Especially not his three friends. This wasn't the first time he had embarrassed her in front of them.

"Logan, give your sister her bear back." their mother said, standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

Logan sighed and handed Ashlyn her bear back before ruffling her hair with a laugh. Ashlyn glared at him, stepping away from him. "You are so mean Logie." she said, running down the hall to her room.

Ashlyn is 16 but you wouldn't guess that from how she acts at times. She wasn't the most outspoken girl but she did enjoy a lot of activities and on a rare occasion would be very into sports though her real passion was art.

When Ashlyn got to her room, she quickly hid her teddy bear before plopping herself down in front of her window and picked up her book. She had always loved sitting here when she was young. She felt like a princess on a balcony overlooking the town below. She had a beautiful view during any weather or season and it was relaxing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted three guys walking up the walkway and she put her book down, realizing who it was and she rushed over, hiding behind her door a bit as she closed it almost all the way, leaving it open a crack so she could hear them talking as they came up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn made sure to be as quiet as a mouse as she heard the voices coming up the stairs and she peeked through the crack, making sure to not be seen.

"You guys missed the action." Logan said with a laugh. Ashlyn knew he knew she liked to eavesdrop on him and his friends, having caught her before numerous times. She had no doubt that he probably knew she was listening in at that particular moment as well.

She quieted her thoughts, wanting to make sure she didn't miss anything. "What'd you do now?" Kendall asked, causing a small smile to grace Ashlyn's face. She liked Kendall. He was cool and seemed to be on her side where Logan's tormenting her was concerned. 

Logan did nothing but laugh and Ashlyn's eyes widened as she caught him heading towards her door and she backed away as quickly yet quietly as she could but failing miserably as she toppled backwards as the door opened, causing her to back away so she wouldn't get hit by it. She frowned up at her older brother, pushing herself up as the other three guys rounded the corner of her doorframe. "_Rude_."

Logan laughed again, crossing his arms as he looked at his sister with a thoroughly amused expression. "I wasn't the one listening in _dear sister_. That was you. Why do you do that anyway?" He had been curious about it for a while but then again, it was Ashlyn and she was weird. She didn't have to have a reason for being weird. She just _was_.

Ashlyn just stared her brother down, not planning to answer him. Anyway, she didn't know why she liked to listen in on them. She just did. She was quite fond of them all but she was the weird little sister that they wouldn't hang out with. She wasn't going to come out and say, "_Hey. I think you all are awesome and I wanna hang out with you._" That was even weirder than being the dorky little sister. She couldn't wait till they stopped looking at her as Logan's younger sister. She wasn't just that. She was a person all her own.

She was thankful when she didn't have to reply. Logan had gotten tired of waiting for a reply that he figured wasn't going to come so she, along with James and Carlos walked back out into the hall, heading to Logan's room for however long they were planning to stay here. They tended to meet up here before heading out for the day, coming back in the evening to drop her brother off. Kendall, however, remained in her doorway, an amused grin on his face. "_What_?" Ashlyn said, a small smile starting to show. She was fighting to not laugh but was near failing and she knew it.

Kendall only shook his head, laughing before opening his arms up, a wide smile on his face as he did so. Ashlyn didn't even have to think twice as she walked into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Kendall and smiling wider. "Dork." she said, laughing quietly against his shirt.

Kendall laughed louder as Ashlyn pulled back. "So are you, Ash. So are you." he said, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before glancing down the hall. "I should probably go. We wouldn't want Logan finding more things to torment you with now would we." he said, a smirk slipping onto his face at Ashlyn's exasperated expression before turning around and heading down the hall, entering Logan's room as Ashlyn shut her door.

She walked back over to her window seat, picking up her book again, only to set it down a moment later. She couldn't read now. It wasn't so much that she couldn't. She just didn't feel like it anymore. She didn't really know why but she just couldn't focus anymore.


End file.
